Animatrons Rising
by SunsetRandom
Summary: The autobots are dead the cons won now many centuries later a new threat emerges now the cons ,the humans and the animatrons team up to defeat Leo and his army.
1. The Battle

Autobots were defeated Decepticons ruled only for a century but after that century animals mutated form a type of radiation that comes off Cybertronians half organic half robot. Though they cannot transform they are powerful once the Animatrons team up with the humans they defeat the cons only to befriend them to take down a bloodthirsty Leo who wants to take the Earth for himself.

**This is a one shot for fun I won the Animatrons and all the characters that fall with that category all transformers go to Hasbro Please review and enjoy. **

The war was over the Decepticons had won and frankly it wasn't much of a victory. It was more like the Autobots all were killed by an explosion their human friends had all fled after that.

It had been years since the war ended, only about a century for a while it was fun until this century the animals of the planet had grown and evolved into giant creatures that were half metal half organic.

They were stronger than all the Decepticons, eventually they had to leave but it failed to when a big hawk had broken their ship in two so they were stuck here on earth with the likes of humans and what Shockwave called Animatrons.

The Animatrons became the prime species to inhabit the earth, their intent was to as to all animals survive ,but some had begun to understand English and help the humans to defeat the Decepticons. But the time came when Decepticons surrendered other Animatrons then began to follow an Animatron named Leo like Megatron had decided to take the earth for himself and was winning the battle.

Soon the remaining Decepticons teamed up with the resistance against Leo and his followers, they then renamed their group as Neon.

_**Place Now Known as The Black Desert Once Jasper Nevada…..**_

"Where is that sly fox?" a large wolf like Animatron asked

A small fox like one responded "Patience he will be here. Besides Buticuss you are the same as him."

"I am nothing like Flix and you know it Red!" Bruticuss protested

Red stared at him Bruticuss only huffed to see one of the former Decepticons flying in "Its Starscream."

Starscream transformed in midair and landed on the ground gracefully. Red spoke first "I thought you would be the last Decepticon to come here." Starscream rolled his eyes

Bruticuss decided to tease him "What cat got your tongue." Truthfully Starscream couldn't speak anymore his throat had been slit around the time when the Autobot Decepticon war was ending on earth. His voice box was beyond repair leaving a large scar that went from his neck to his chest.

"Can it Brute" Red finally ordered "The fox is here" out from behind a large rock emerged the Animatron they called Flix, he was a spy that infiltrated Leo's ranks not long after the whole thing began.

"Flix what's the news that is so urgent?" Bruticuss asked

"I wouldn't say it is that bad ,but it certainly is interesting." The fox responded

"Well" Red urged

"Leo and his troops are on the move and they've discovered our base." Flix responded

Bruticuss questioned this "How do you know?"

"I saw them preparing their troops it won't be long before they reach there." Flix sounded serious

Starscream looked around and thought a moment before Flix spoke again "I must be going." Red nodded and Flix took off without a sound.

The dark red fox looked up we should leave too, Bruticuss and Starscream nodded in a approval. "This is Red requesting a Ground bridge." She spoke into the commlink

Over the time the Decepticons had been with the Animatrons and humans they had shared their technology making advances in transport and weapons.

They then arrived in an area teaming with humans and Animatrons. There were some Cybertronians ,but other than that mostly humans and Animatrons. None of the humans were on the ground they were all on high bridges that were above the others mostly because they would be likely be crushed if they were on the ground.

Red Smiled as she saw her friends there were two vehicons a hawk and a hyena. She got hugs from the Vehicons Steve and Bob as she smiled. Bruticuss walked up to the hugging, he was never a hugger he hated the feeling. which was perfect for her she could hug him just to annoy him it was fun because he struggled so hard to get out.

But she didn't have to because Steve did it for her she laughed as Bruticuss started to run but Steve caught him with his three clawed fingers. The Brute gave up and just wined and flattened his ears. "Alright Steve you can let go." She finally gave Bruticuss a break.

"Have a little fun Red." The vehicon responded

Bruticuss growled from the small humiliation and walked away. Hyena spoke up "Where are you going pup?"

Bruticuss looked back "Quiet Shotsy"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Red "Red so what did Flix say?"

Red looked up "Well I should probably tell our commander first shouldn't I?"

Shotsy huffed and nodded Red walked away from her friends to the main area where the commanders were. Walking past one of the scarier Decepticons on the way Shockwave. Sure he was smart and not going to hurt any of the Animatrons ,but he was freaky with that one optic. Walking away from the Cyclops she managed past some of her other team mates and reached the area where the commanders were.

Looking up to see a tall Megatron with all his battle scars some more recent than others the one he earned with the final battle between Optimus and himself a long scar going from his eye down to his chest over the Decepticon insignia.

The other was the one she knew better. A big Falcon with blood red feathers but with calming blue eyes he also had a scar. In between his two eyes that ended at his beak. The red bird's name was Righteous standing as tall as Megatron and just as strong.

Red walked close to Righteous who turned his attention to her "Sir Leo's troops are moving they have found our base."

Megatron turned to Red now "How?"

She almost stuttered "I don't know our fox on the inside told us that they were getting closer by the minute."

"We must send troops out to defend" Righteous consulted with Megatron

"Indeed" the silver mech replied.

* * *

Brutus howled to the other Animatrons to get their attention his howl was strong and brave it suited him perfectly. Righteous walked up "It seems that Leo's army has found were our base is" there was mumbling before Righteous continued.

"We have nothing to fear they are on our territory therefor we have the upper hand."

An Animatron spoke out "But we are outnumbered Leo has more Animatrons on his side than us!"

"That may be true but we have an advantage as well we have each other Leo's troops are ragged and unlawful. Therefor today we will cut the head of the dreaded snake."

Even though Righteous said snake Leo was a lion looking to change the Animatron creatures that dominated the earth.

**Where Leo and his troops are…**

Two wolves are fighting within the group "Will you two break it up already" a large tiger growled

One wolf started to growl before Leo walked up "You know the sooner one kills the other the less we have to deal with these fights the wolf whimpered and flattened his ears in respect for his leader.

Large white lion walked away from the wolves when a smaller Animatron approached this one was a dog a blood hound with an eye patch to be precise. "We're ready" his deep voice growled

Leo turned to the tiger "Now Bloodfang will you do the honors"

Bloodfang nodded and let out a large roar as all the Animatrons turned to him. All covered in strong armor to protect them from attacks. Leo yelled across the crowd "We fight like champions or die" as he too let out a roar all the Animatrons yelled in agreement and excitment for the battle yet to come.


	2. Wilder

**I typed half of this with a brace so tell me if I have mistakes, also there are bloody parts so beware if you have a squeamish stomach towards that thing. Enjoy **

Leo grinned at the sight of his warriors ready for battle the evil lion roared with delight. "Send the hawks in first Vlod" Leo commanded to the blood hound

Vlod raised his head and bellowed a command to the hawks above him they lit off like a swarm into the skies. "Bring them to us!" Leo yelled into the sky

Then looked at Bloodfang "Send the two wolves on a scouting mission to retrieve our ally Wilder"

Bloodfang turned to the two wolves "Iran, Cockroach go get Wilder."

The wolves looked at him and then turned around to leave but not without a resentful look. "Now what" Vlod asked

"Now we wait for them to come running" Leo told the anxious hound

Vlod smiled letting his teeth show "And let there be war"

**The Neons…**

"I wonder how this is going to end" Shotsy sounded scared

"Hey, you're a great warrior Shotsy you have nothing to worry about." Red reminded her friend

"Not as good a warrior as me though" a white lion growled as he crept along the ground

"Back off Shark" Bruticuss growled

Shark only growled and walked on "Don't mind him he's just a pain in the neck." Bruticuss reminded Shotsy

"Your right Brute….." Shotsy stopped

"I can't believe I agreed with you on something" Shotsy mocked

Bruticuss rolled his eyes and walked on "Give him a brake Shotsy he's been through enough in his life." Red nudged Shotsy

A flutter of wings was then heard "What was that?" Steve asked

Shotsy turned to Red "That's wing beats but it's not ours."

Red looked over and instinctively she knew they were being attacked but before she or any one could say anything a scraping noise. Then something fell through the roof a flaming rock landed between Shotsy and Steve they looked up to see one of Leo's hawks. "We're under attack!" a snake yelled

Fifteen hawks fell from the ceiling landing on the ground another group remained on the roof to attack from above also keeping any flying animals on the other side in. The hawks loosened their wings and cawed at the Animatrons they were facing.

Bruticuss snapped his jaws and started to growl challenging the brown hawk. The hawk cawed and spread its wing the fight was on. Many Animatrons new the ritual it was ancient even before they became half machine.

A challenge between two animals not to be interfered with but silently chanted no other creature would move or fight while this happened. The hawk opened its wings and let out a sonic boom it would make your ears bleed if you were caught in one for too long. Bruticuss jumped away from it and swiped his tail at the hawk's beak, it flew into the air. Letting out another sonic bird call this time Bruticuss was hit but only enough to stun. He moved his ears completely up into alpha position the metallic hairs stood up on end.

He swung his tail up into the air took a crouched position to the ground and let out a howl air swirled around the hawk then hit it with a gust of strength throwing him to the ground. He was grounded and stunned by the attack, Bruticuss approached the bird he growled showing his vicious teeth.

The hawk looked away before Bruticuss bit the hawk's neck ripping it open the hawk was dead within two seconds. It was the challenges only end for it was an unwritten law that when the challenge ends death will fall upon one.

This time it was the hawk, "Leave this place and be spared!" Bruticuss warned

The hawks looked in terror at their fallen comrade then to Bruticuss his eyes were like burning flames starring strait at them. "What is your choice?" he asked

"Fight" the bird cawed raising his call to its highest.

"So be it" Bruticuss said under his breath

Lunging at the first hawk he saw the rest followed only snarling and barking was heard the occasional roar or hiss sometimes even a screech. Red was in combat with a small hawk that only looked barely two years old.

She wanted this over quickly so she just ended it with a slit of the throat and a bite to the wing. She felt an immense heat above her like fire she looked up to see Righteous he was in his Phoenix mode which meant that he was a big ball of fire in the shape of a falcon.

Even though he was supposed to be smaller than the hawks his robot side had him the size that was almost two times the size of the hawks. "Awesome" she said to herself before being hit by a talon an owl had spotted her.

Then she though a moment _"Owls I thought this was a hawk attack they are much stronger warriors than the hawks." _She repeated what she though _"Stronger Warriors." _The owl hovered over herin complete silence. Even though she knew that he was her enemy Red was fascinated by the silence of their wings and their large eyes that could see better than any dog's eye.

The owl lunged again this time scraping her side she tried to bite him when he was low but he was too quick. The owl took hold of her back and ripped it open she felt the blood gush from the wound. He screeched and took a hold of the piece flank on the back of her neck trying to rip it open but she ripped loose.

She growled she wished she had an ability like Bruticuss's to knock him down but all she had was her own animal abilities nothing more than her wits and traits.

She ran towards the swarm of Animatrons all battling against the hawks the owl followed her through it all. Red felt terror grip her she wasn't fast enough and the owl was smarted and stronger than her. She leapt across the back of another Animatron to reach an area where she could take refuge from the owl.

No use, she tripped and landed on her front paws collapsing to the floor. _"This end now?"_ she thought to herself she closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. It never came before she could turn around blood splattered all over.

Red turned around completely to see Bruticuss holding the owl in this mouth he dropped it. "Worst meat in the world." He joked but didn't look sarcastic.

"Nice save" Red spoke slowly making it out of her position.

Before anything else could happen they felt a blaze of fire sweep the ground. The hawks had brought weapons and were lighting the base. All of the Animatrons fled toppling both Red and Bruticuss.

When they could get up the base was completely a blaze Red couldn't take her eyes off it all "Red, we have to move now!" Bruticuss yelled but Red stood still.

"Red, we have too…" Bruticuss was cut short with a splitting yelp

Red turned to look at the biggest wings she had ever seen instead of being covered in feathers they were leather wings with silver bands around them. As dark as night its fur gleamed in the flames its eyes filled with hatred.

It let out a screech making Red want to whimper and back away. It was a bat Animatron and not just any Wilder the bat that was feared in all realms. She looked under the bat's foot Bruticuss was struggling to get up the bat's claws were around his neck covering his chest.

"Red Run" he tried to say choking on his own breath. She looked to the door were two wolves were standing blocking the exit. "No" she breathed

"Now what do we have here?" Cockroach grinned

"It looks like a fox." Iran said circling her

"I know that, but I was wondering why she was going is such a hurry?" Cockroach smiled again as he walked up to Red.

"And the wolf" he lowered his head to the wolf's eye view "And not just any Bruticuss the great warrior" Cockroach laughed then looked over to Wilder "You made quite a catch"

Wilder looked at him "You don't think I know that"

His voice was deep and she could smell the death in his breath he had killed a lot of Animatrons with his jaws. Probably crunching the bones until they looked like paste white smelly paste.

Red backed up but her pride wouldn't let her "Get off him!" she yelled

Cockroach turned to her "Feisty, I like it now let's tune your attitude down a bit shall we." He started to corner he she felt her body up against a wall the Roach was laughing his terrible laugh while licking his chops.

Red looked over to Bruticuss his eyes were wide with terror she had never seen his eyes like that never not even if he was close to death. She closed her eyes and waited for Cockroach to snap her neck with his jaws.

YELP!

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. A Past Worth Telling

Red had her eyes shut tight and feared the worst until she heard the yelp she opened her eyes to see Starscream then looking over at Cockroach to see that he had been shot. But that didn't eliminate the fact that two others were here and not to mention Wilder who was larger and stronger than her and Starscream.

"Roach" Iran yelled across to his brother but there was no reply.

"Looks like your brother is dead" Bruticuss said choking.

Iran looked at Bruticuss then to Starscream then his brother "Roach" he nudged his brother laying on the floor.

He looked back Red was still against the wall still too stunned to move. While Starscream had a cold stare on him and his brother. Iran growled "You will pay for this"

He lunged at Starscream with all his might but was repelled by Starscream's servo. Iran lay still for a second before getting to his feet.

Red finally moved and started to breath normally she looked at Wilder lowly before turning to Starscream. "What do we do?" she whispered

Starscream looked at her and made a gesture with his hands pointing to the opening in the building. "And Bruticuss" she asked quietly

Starscream pointed to himself meaning leave it to me. She nodded and looked at Iran even though he was larger than her he wasn't that smart "Hey, Iran if your brother didn't succeed at killing a fox then I bet you won't either!"

"Why you little!" he snarled before lunging at her. Red ducked and walked forward toward Starscream who took his chance to attack Wilder but failed. Wilder saw the attack and swung his wing at Starscream making him fall to his back.

"Fool" Wilder hissed

Iran got up and looked at Red "I don't have time for this!" he charged at Red then stopped he seemed scared by something behind her. But she didn't know what Iran whimpered and backed up Red looked to Wilder his eyes were in slits and his nose was wrinkled with anger.

Red turned around her heart skipped a beat it was Megatron with Righteous by his side. Red wanted to grin Wilder was a great warrior but there was no way he could take on all of us at once especially with Megatron and Righteous.

"Should we leave?" Iran asked the bat.

Megatron aimed his cannon at Wilder and Righteous became covered in flames ready to attack. "We shall return" Wilder mocked

"And when we do you will need a warrior like Bruticuss to keep you up." The bat let his claws off of the wolf then spread his wings but not before Iran took his dead brother by the throat and ran the other way. The bat grimaced with anger and took off into the smoky sky.

Megatron lowered his fusion cannon and Righteous's flames went down back into his feathers. The base had stopped burning and now was just hot and smoky. Red looked around to see the dead hawks and parts of the Neon team alike.

Even though they were her own team mates at least none were her closest friends. "We need to regroup and find another base of apparitions." Righteous explained to everyone.

"But were?" Red asked

"I don't know" Righteous responded

"What about the other base near here?" Bruticuss recommended

"Not an option if they knew were this one was then they will now where the others are." Megatron reasoned

Red sat silently on her haunches she looked deep in thought "What about the fox haven?" Red finally asked

"Fox haven?" Megatron asked

"Were the fox have met not so long after we were turned half robotic." She stated

"Then Leo and his followers will know where it is." Bruticuss reminded

"Not necessarily, Fox haven was abandon years ago only a select few know of it anymore." Red looked at Bruticuss knowing he was impressed.

"How far is it from here?" Righteous asked her.

"Only a few clicks towards Night Forest." Red explained quickly.

"Then that is where we will meet." Righteous made clear while fluffing his wings.

"All of Neon team, we all meet near Moonlight Canyon for a new base." Righteous spoke into the comm

"It is done we go to Moonlight Canyon to meet what remains of our comrades." He repeated almost.

Starscream ran his fingers over his throat reminding him of what happened in Moonlight Canyon it was the canyon were they had destroyed the Autobots and lost his voice forever.

Red looked over at him all the Animatrons knew of how the Autobots had been destroyed and what happened there. How it changed the world as they knew it, but the question went through her mind what if the Autobots won and the Cybertronians that she knew as friends would they be her friends still?

Red shook the feeling from her mind and walked up to Bruticuss "Brute?"

"Yes?" Brute looked back at her with questioning eyes.

"What do you think the Autobots where like?" Red asked innocently

"I have no clue I always put them as strange beings. Maybe it's just because I never met them." Bruticuss answered

"Maybe" Red responded

She looked to the three fliers Bruticuss and she would have to walk along below them but at least they wouldn't be traveling alone.

Bruticuss looked to her back were the owl had used his talons to open the flesh "When we get there you're going to need a medic to patch you up."

Red remembered she had been hit by the owl but it didn't hurt until now it stung her back and made her want to stop walking all together. But she didn't she knew the only safe place was fox haven now.

**Leo's Troops… **

Wilder had landed were the group was waiting but were discouraged at the news. "I am sorry my liege but when we attacked the hawks were all dead and the Neons fled."

Iran sat quietly beside Vlod and Bloodfang anger only seen in his eyes. Vlod looked over at the silent wolf then to Bloodfang who was grinning about something "What are you so happy about?"

"The Neon team is running scared soon they will come to us." Bloodfang said to the blood hound

"And how do you know that?"

"I know trust me" he smirked

Vlod rolled his eyes and huffed _"Just get cocky Bloodfang see what happens"_

"So our attack was not as strong as we thought" Leo almost growled

"It was strong but the Neons were stronger, also I noticed you sent an owl with the hawks yet it didn't see him dead." Wilder questioned

"Owl"

"Yes an owl sentinel"

"I sent no owl" Leo said turning to Bloodfang and Vlod

"We never sent an owl the ones that are on our side were all here." Vlod reasoned

"Your right so what was this one doing there? Unless" Leo reasoned with himself

"Unless the owl was a wild rogue" Wilder finished

"A rogue in that battle, it's very rare to happen in any situation" Iran spoke up

Then continued "But the owl was wearing armor which means he had to have been on a side."

"No, all of the owls were here I was with them." Vlod calmly reminded him.

"Who knows the owl could just be a rogue and frankly it doesn't matter as long as he wasn't attacking us he's fine." The large bat told everyone

"Wilder is right it doesn't concern us" Leo kept a poker face trying not to smirk about something.

**Red and the others…**

"How long has it been since we rested?" Red complained her back was bleeding still but not as bad.

"We can rest now if you'd like" Bruticuss responded

"I can last a little longer" Red tried to sound brave.

"If you're getting tired we will stop at the remains of this town ahead." Righteous yelled from above apparently he had been above them listening the whole time.

Red breathed "That will work"

Starscream seemed to swerve in the sky a little as they approached he knew what town this was it was what remained of Jasper, Nevada Megatron knew it too, the town of which the Autobot's human allies came from.

Night was approaching and everyone knew what happened after dark rogues came out to hunt. These rogues weren't just Animatrons who didn't participate in the war most were creatures who no longer had minds all they knew was to kill anything in their path.

Bruticuss approached a building with a hole in it, it wasn't a very small hole it was bigger than him and Righteous combined. "This is as close as it gets to shelter!" Bruticuss yelled to Righteous and Red the former Decepticons had flown off to make sure the others got there in time.

Red was walking right beside Righteous she had never been this close to the falcon before. She noticed how he walked with pride also how he held himself like an Alfa in wolf pack kind of like Bruticuss a lot. She skimmed his blood red feathers but stopped at his wing right on were the feathers began there was a large gash and it was bleeding.

She hadn't noticed it before since his feathers were the same color. "Your wing" Red exclaimed

Righteous looked to her "I know it's why I had to rest, the gash is deep and cuts into the muscle making it harder for me to fly."

"Did one of the hawks do it?"

"No, the owl that attacked you did it."

"At least it is dead now"

Righteous nodded and walked into the building before looking at Bruticuss. He was staring into the night locked onto something "What is it?" Righteous asked before looking up as well.

"The moon is full my friend" Bruticuss explained

"Yes, it is"

"Strange things happen when it is full." Bruticuss added.

"Indeed"

Righteous went completely inside and looked for a place to rest he found a large pole up near the top. He spread his wings and with one flap made it to the rod.

Red was sleeping already even though they were half robotic it didn't change the fact that they needed sleep for their organic side. Bruticuss was still looking out into the night like any wolf but Righteous knew why he was looking out there he was guarding Red from whatever would come and he knew why.

**Flashback begins….**

It wasn't too long ago when it happened actually Bruticuss was a warrior then but not a known to the world he wasn't the fiercest ,nor did he have his power to control wind with his howl.

Bruticuss was friendly then and had pals as well. Streak a small coyote, Burn a black panther, Turner an antelope and Riverside a great warrior fox that Bruticuss followed. Back then Righteous would have been an apprentice to Storm a stallion that led the group.

It all started with a mission that went bad. "Why were we assigned to this duty?" Streak asked

"Because we're the best recovery team there is." Burn snapped at Streak

"Quiet you two" Righteous hissed at them.

In the mission they had been sent to recover prisoners of war at least ten to fifteen warriors. "What's the plan?" Bruticuss asked

"We get in there free the warriors and get out." Turner informed

"That's more of a goal than a plan." Burn snapped then turned to Riverside hoping for support.

"There is only one way in and out that we can manage which is the wall it may be steep but we can make it over." He looked directly at Righteous.

"We need someone who can fly over the wall to get in and distract the guards then get out when we're clear."

"When you're ready" Righteous returned the gaze.

"What about me?" Turner asked I can't climb with these hooves.

"That is why we need you to be a lookout to make sure that no one notices that we are climbing the wall also to get the wounded out fast." Riverside explained

"Alright" Turner understood.

"Now the rest are with me to get them out we are going to need some muscle to get the doors open so that's were Burn, Bruticuss, Streak and me come in. "But I'm not as strong as you" Streak reasoned

"True but you can slip through small spaces easier than us so if we come across a tight squeeze we have you and may I add you can still use what you have for muscle." Riverside grinned while saying this.

Everyone knew Streak was somewhat of a slacker even when things were serious. "Anyway so hard could this be?" Bruticuss teased.

They crept silently toward the wall Righteous made his move and flew over and distracted the guards cawing loudly like a rogue. "Intruder!" the guards yelled

"Alright we're next" Riverside smirked trying to play with their minds he always was good at that.

Each of them was launched by Riverside onto the wall before Turner tossed him up. "Come on move it" he whispered

Streak slipped into a small hole under a locked metal door and opened it with his jaws. "Nice" Bruticuss commented

Each of them crept on their bellies towards the brig were all the prisoners were being kept. It was long tunnel but it wasn't very high they figured that it had collapsed at some point and now was very low.

"What is taking Righteous so long to get to us?" Streak asked

"Be patient Streak he needs to distract them as long as he can." Riverside suggested

Streak mumbled something in coyote and moved on. "We're almost their" Burn announced.

"Good the sooner the better" Bruticuss huffed

"You always did hate cramped spaces didn't you?" Riverside joked

Bruticuss shook his head out of humiliation since he knew that Riverside was right about that he didn't like small spaces. "I see an opening" Burn reported form his end.

"I see it too" Streak announced with joy

Soon they were in an opening were the prisoners were Riverside strode over to the sells "Quiet everyone we are going to get you out of here now be patient it might take a bit."

They all nodded and let them work Riverside had this type of charm that seemed to work on anyone that wasn't with Leo he seemed to be able to keep anyone calm and give them all assurance that they would be fine.

Bruticuss, Burn and Riverside grabbed the bars and started to pull on them hoping to get them open but it was no use. "We'll have to pick the lock." Streak reasoned

"He's right it will take us too long to get it open with our strength." Bruticuss sided

The others nodded and turned to Burn who used his claws to trick the lock as it creaked open. "We are forever in your dept." a prisoner said in a happy tone.

"Well don't thank us yet we still need to get out." Riverside explained

"Through that passage we can get out" the prisoner pointed to an empty passage that led outside.

They rushed down the tunnel into an open area Riverside looked around to see ten guards waiting for them. As the same prisoner that told them to go that direction jumped over him and walked up to the guards. "What" Riverside yelled as the prisoner changed from a helpless looking monkey to a large chameleon.

"A chameleon" Bruticuss exclaimed

"Your fell right into our trap." The chameleon chuckled as it left.

"Streak, secure the prisoners now!" Riverside yelled

Streak did as he was told and made them follow him back down the tunnel.

They then launched at the guards as they all yelled a battle cry. Bruticuss was tarring the guard apart as they were all knocked down into the ravine. There was growling and snarling as each beat the other in large fights. Riverside was doing well keeping everything off him but then he saw Bruticuss.

Bruticuss was pinned down to the ground by a black raven than was wearing silver battle armor. Riverside launched at the raven making his jaws dig into the ravens back. Enough to knock him off Bruticuss the two battle and clawed at each other.

All of a sudden Riverside heard a yelp form behind him it was Bruticuss he had been taken up into the jaws of a jaguar. Then Riverside became pinned to the ground by the raven as Bruticuss watched him being torn apart by the raven's beak.

The fox yelped, growled, his eyes filled with pain and suffering while Bruticuss watched. That day no one but Bruticuss, Streak, Righteous and the prisoners survived and Bruticuss was never the same.

**Flashback ends…..**

Not long after Red was born Riverside's daughter her mother died not long after. She was old enough to be taken in by them so they trained her and Bruticuss took it upon himself to protect her from the death her father had.

Righteous knew that deep down Bruticuss tortured himself over the fact that he didn't help her father. But he couldn't have helped him he was pinned. Righteous decided to drop the subject and looked beyond the moon to the stars thought they were faint he still could see them.

His mind felt tired but he thought to himself _"Riverside where ever you are protect her and Bruticuss from anything that dares to harm them, please."_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Probably the best chapter I've wrote yet at least to me. I decided to put that last bit in for a little prologue to something later in the story. Till then ciao


End file.
